1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel having a cam cylinder formed with a cam groove and a lens holding frame provided with a cam follower to be inserted into said cam groove, and a cam mechanism for the lens barrel.
2. Related Background Art
In a "lens barrel structure" described in a patent application laid open No. 4-30111, elastic substance is circumferentially provided at an outerperiphery of a lens holding frame and adjusts tolerance of fitting the lens holding frame onto the lens barrel.
In this "lens barrel structure", however, a groove for exclusively fitting circumferentially elastic substance has to be formed at an outer periphery of the lens holding frame, so manufacturing thereof is time consuming.
Mere provision of elastic substance at an outerperiphery of the lens holding frame can remove only a play in a diameter direction of the lens holding frame.